Lembrança de um beijo
by Fabiana Malfoy
Summary: Draco volta a Londres depois de ser absolvido das acusações. Gina tem a missao de entrevista-lo, mas o que ela fara se um beijo nao sai da sua cabeça? Cap 3. Comentem
1. Prólogo

**N/A:** Gente eu estou repostando esses cap. por que foram revisados! e tenho que avisar que o nome real da Gina é Ginevra, mas eu ainda não me acostumei a usa-lo, então adapto para Virginia. Certo? Espero que gostem, bjus

**Prólogo**

O que ela estava fazendo? Perdera a cabeça ou o quê? Ela definitivamente não devia estar ali. Por Merlin, havia uma guerra acontecendo, Harry estava em algum lugar, talvez estivesse enfrentando Aquele-Que-Não-Deve-Ser-Nomeado naquele momento e poderia estar ferido! Só aquele pensamento fazia seu estômago revirar de medo e sentir-se como se um gigante apertasse seu coração.

Mas lá estava ela, num canto do salão comunal da Sonserina, tentando não chamar a atenção. Como Emily a tinha convencido a vir nessa festa? Claro, com o argumento que poderia ser útil para descobrir algo sobre os planos de Você-Sabe-Quem, já que a maioria ali eram os filhos dos comensais. Virginia olhou para a amiga ao seu lado que sorria para alguns garotos que passaram por elas.

Emily de Bourgh definitivamente chamava atenção. Seu cabelo era preto e ondulado, seus olhos eram verdes grandes e transmitiam confiança. Sua família era das mais tradicionais no mundo mágico. Apesar disso, não compartilhava da opinião desta de que os Weasleys eram traidores do sangue, preferindo ter a sua própria. Assim se tornou amiga de Gina. Contrariando mais ainda seu avô, ela era da Corvinal e se orgulhava disso. Pelo menos, seus pais eram menos radicais e aceitavam que sua filha não fosse uma sonserina.

Emily tinha uma queda por garotos maus, e Gina tinha certeza que esse era o real motivo de estarem naquela sala, naquele momento:

― Emi, vamos embora! Não vou mais agüentar ficar aqui sem partir a cara de alguém! Essas garotas estão me tirando do sério com seus risinhos falsos ― Gina falava com a amiga, tentando não gritar.

― Calma, Ginny. Deixe-me conquistar o lindo ali que a gente já vai, esta bem?! E não se preocupe tanto, ninguém vai reconhecê-la ― isso era verdade. Antes de virem, Emily tinha ensinado um feitiço para mudar a aparência que aprendeu com sua mãe. Agora Gina, ao invés de ruiva, estava morena, o cabelo quase preto com leves cachos nas pontas. Seus olhos, antes castanhos, estavam azul escuro e disfarçavam as sardas. Seu vestido, que Emi fizera o favor de emprestar, já que Gina não tinha um, era da mesma cor.

― Sim, eu sei, mas não é isso! É que me dá nojo ver como podem fazer uma festa quando tem uma guerra acontecendo, e muita gente está tentando acabar com ela arriscando a vida ― Gina sussurrava no ouvido da amiga. Apesar da musica alta, não queria que alguém por perto ouvisse sua conversa.

― Eu sei, Ginny. Também não gosto do que está acontecendo, mas o que podemos fazer nesse momento? Além de tentar descobrir algo sobre os comensais ouvindo as conversas. Ou quem sabe obter isso logo da fonte.

― Como? ― respondendo a pergunta, Emi apontou para um loiro não muito longe de onda elas estavam. ― Malfoy?

― Claro! Não é na casa dele que o... Você sabe... Está? Então, quem mais poderia nos disser algo? Além disso, ele deve estar aprontando alguma coisa, pois é a primeira vez que eu o vejo desde o começo das aulas.

― Sim, deve ter alguma coisa por trás disso. Mas como você vai fazê-lo falar?

― Veja e aprenda ― Emily começou a olhar fixamente Draco Malfoy até ele olhá-la, então deu seu melhor sorriso e começou e jogar seu charme. Enquanto Emi chamava a atenção dele, Virginia começou a divagar sobre as festas na Toca ou no salão comunal da Grifinoria. Eram tão mais animadas que aquela e também tinham Harry, seu namorado, ou melhor, ex-namorado, já que, por causa dessa estúpida luta para derrotar Tom Riddle, ele tinha terminado o relacionamento. Ainda estava vagando pela lembrança feliz do ano passado quando Emi lhe cutucou com o cotovelo. ― Ele está vindo.

**********************************************************************

Qual era o motivo de ele estar lá mesmo? Ah, sim, Severus tinha convencido o Lorde que seria muito útil Draco ir à festa e descobrir quem poderia se tornar um comensal. Depois deveria agradecer seu padrinho por obrigá-lo a ouvir as tolices que aquelas pessoas estavam lhe dizendo. Bom, pelo menos, estava longe da ameaça de ir para as masmorras de sua própria mansão naquela noite.

Fingindo interesse na festa, olhou a sua volta pensando num jeito de sair dali, quando viu uma morena olhando intensamente para ele. Era Emily de Bourgh, achou estranho ela estar ali, não era da sonserina. Ela estava jogando seu charme e ele tinha que confessar, era linda com aqueles olhos verdes, mas não era ela que chamava sua atenção, e, sim, uma outra garota ao lado dela que parecia tão distante e aborrecida. Quem sabe ele não lhe proporcionava um pouco de diversão? Pediu licença à pessoa com que estava conversando e foi em direção a sua "presa":

― Olá,De Bourgh. Não esperava você por aqui.

― Oi, Draco. Não esperava? Mas essa não é uma festa para as famílias mais antigas do mundo mágico?

― Sim, uma extensão das que os nossos pais dão. Mas pensei que sendo uma corvinal não gostaria de estar aqui.

― Hahaha. E perder a oportunidade de ver como todos tentam impressionar alguém que já é praticamente um comensal? E que, com certeza, pode dizer quem será bom o bastante para ser um? ― Gina estava impressionada com a interpretação da amiga. Ela jogava verde e mantinha a posse sem deixar dúvidas do que dizia. Se não a conhecesse, concordaria que era verdade o que falava.

― Perdão? ― Draco parecia não saber sobre o que Emily dizia. As duas sabiam que ele era bom em mentir, mas Emi tinha que continuar com o jogo, era isso ou nada de informação.

― Ora, Draco, não se faça de inocente. Eu sei que está aqui fazendo uma "pesquisa" para saber quem pode se aliar ao Lorde ― Emily teve um arrepio na coluna quando pronunciou esse título, mas era a única forma de convencer Malfoy, fazê-lo pensar que estavam do lado dele e achavam maravilhoso. ― Afinal, qual seria a razão para o mais novo seguidor sair do lado de seu mestre e se mostrar para os simples bruxos que somos? ― disse Emily jogando os cabelos para trás.

Draco sorriu. Por que enganá-las se estavam tão a par de tudo e querendo agradá-lo?, pensou ele.

― Hum, como negar a verdade? Mas, se você já sabe, não estaria disposta a ser uma seguidora? ― Draco deu um sorriso sedutor e levantou a sobrancelha, gesto que fazia qualquer uma prender a respiração. Vendo o brilho nos olhos de Emily soube que funcionou. Virando-se em direção à garota que estava ao lado de Bourgh, repetiu o gesto. ― Ou talvez a sua amiga ― para sua surpresa, a morena continuou indiferente, olhando-o friamente.

― Oh! Onde está a minha educação? Essa é minha prima, Sarah De Bourgh. Sarah, esse é Draco Malfoy. Nossas famílias se conhecem há anos.

― Prazer, Sr. Malfoy.

― O prazer é meu, Srta. De Bourgh ― ele olhou os olhos dela e ficou admirado com seu tom azul escuro, não, era azul safira, pois realmente parecia com a jóia. ― E pode me chamar de Draco ― ele deu seu melhor sorriso, que prometia muito mais que palavras, mas ela continuou indiferente enquanto ouviu Emily ofegar. O que essa garota tinha que não caia a seus pés?

Ódio, Gina sentia muito ódio. Como ele ousava flertar com ela tão descaradamente? Era por causa dele e de seu precioso Lorde que ela estava longe de Harry, era por causa da sede de poder do homem que Draco temia e adorava que o mundo estava naquele caos. Ela queria dar um soco na cara dele para tirar aquele sorriso. Mas manteve a calma:

― Obrigada, mas prefiro continuar as formalidades. Só os meus amigos mais chegados que chamo pelo nome ― sua mãe ficaria orgulhosa se visse como estava agindo. E, afinal, aquele verão tinha servido para alguma coisa, aprendera a falar como uma metida de tanto ouvir Fleur Delacour. Mas era melhor ela sair dali antes que cometesse alguma besteira. ― Emi, querida, estou um pouco cansada então vou indo. Se quiser ficar mais, pode ficar. Boa noite, Sr. Malfoy.

Ela estava indo embora? Assim, do nada? Não, ele não ia permitir que ela se fosse sem saber mais sobre ela, ou que caísse nos braços dele. Tinha o desafiado ao resistir, agora era uma questão de orgulho:

― Ora, Srta. De Bourgh, é cedo ainda. Fique mais um pouco ― Emi viu como Draco olhava para Gina.

― Fica, Sarah. Vou pegar um copo de vinho para mim ― e saiu piscando com um olho para a amiga. ― Ah, não vá embora sem mim.

― Srta. De Bourgh. Por que está aqui? Não a vi no castelo antes.

― Então é pouco observador, Sr. Malfoy.

― Hum ― além de tudo ela tinha a petulância de dizer que ele não via um palmo na frente do nariz. Sua paciência estava no limite, ela está pedindo o arsenal inteiro de sedução. ― Está gostando da festa?― sorriu de lado, deu seu olhar safado e levantou uma sobrancelha, agora era impossível resistir. ― Da companhia? ― e se inclinou para frente.

― Sim, a festa está boa. A companhia... Aceitável ― aceitável? Como ele podia dizer que ele era apenas aceitável? A paciência de Draco tinha chegado o fim, agora ele não queria nada a não ser fazer aquela garotinha pagar por insultá-lo.

Gina quase deu um passo para trás quando olhou os olhos cinza do garoto a sua frente que refletiam uma raiva crescente. Sempre achou que os Malfoys eram gelados e não podiam explodir por causa das emoções, mas agora via que estava errada. Foi longe demais a quase chamá-lo de desagradável, mas ele que pediu, insistindo em sua paquera, enquanto ela só queria o fazer pagar por tudo que vinha acontecendo. Antes que ele falasse algo, Emily chegou. Gina pegou o pulso da amiga e a levou em direção à porta, mas Draco agarrou o braço de Gina e puxou-a para si. Por causa da força, ela bateu de frente com o tórax, colocando a mão no peito dele como uma defesa:

― Solte-me ― disse num tom de voz que usava quando seus irmãos a incomodavam demais. Mas duvidou que ele obedecesse a ordem, a raiva estava estampada nos olhos.

― Por quê? Você me desafiou a isso quando me chamou de aceitável.

― Eu? Só por que não caí nos seus braços, Malfoy, não te dá o direito de me agarrar assim ― foi a gota d'água, sua paciência também tinha limite. ― Quem você pensa que é? Pensa que, só porque é um maldito Malfoy, é melhor que todos, mas não é. Eu queria sair daqui tranquilamente, sem realmente fazer o que estou morrendo de vontade.

― Srta., sou melhor. E o que é que você está morrendo de vontade de fazer?

― Dar um soco em você para ver se tiro sua petulância e arrogância em pensar que todas as garotas estão aos seus pés. Seu...

― Cuidado com a língua!

― Se não o quê? Você vai fazer o quê para me calar?

― Isso ― então a beijou.

* * *

**N/A:** Bom os outros dois capitulos já estão postados, mas vou me desculpar pela demora do terceiro, eu terminando de digitar e logo, logo eu posto. bjus


	2. A missão

1. A missão

Virginia Weasley estava na sala de reunião da editora da revista. A conferência havia acabado alguns minutos atrás, mas Geoffrey Disley, seu editor, pediu a ela e a Emily de Bourgh para ficarem, pois tinha um pedido especial para fazer.

Gina sempre respeitou muito Geoff, sempre o achou muito inteligente e sensato, mas, agora, talvez ele tivesse um parafuso solto.

― Eu não posso fazer isso, essa não é a minha área, Geoffrey! Eu cubro a seção de esportes, e não de fofocas.

― Eu sei, Gina, mas foi a sua entrevista exclusiva com os campeões da Copa de Quadribol que me fez escolher você para essa matéria.

― Por quê?

― Você foi a única entre muitos que conseguiu isso! Disfarçou-se, enganou os seguranças, entrou no camarim, e, com muita simpatia, convenceu os jogadores a falarem. Então, eu pensei, por que não usar esse talento em outra matéria? Afinal, entrevistar um herdeiro e empresário por quem metade da comunidade bruxa suspira nas últimas semanas não pode ser tão ruim.

― Não posso entrevistar Draco Malfoy! Primeiro, porque ele nem vai querer me ver e, segundo, porque você mesmo disse que ele não fala com ninguém.

― A equipe campeã também não falava.

― Geoff, posso fazer uma pergunta? O que isso tem haver comigo? Não sou repórter, sou só a editora da seção política — Emily disse apoiando a cabeça nas mãos e sorrido da cara pasma de Gina

― Mas você o conhece, não? Sei que suas famílias tem relação há anos. Você poderá achá-lo mais rápido.

—Talvez não, Geoffrey. Todos os parentes dos Malfoys simplesmente desapareceram depois que Harry venceu Lorde Voldemort. Não garanto que poderei achá-lo— Emi respondeu e começou a recolher os papéis que mandaria para a edição final.

― Mas eu não posso fazer isso! ― Gina continuou falando, mas Geoffrey não prestou atenção aos seus protestos e dispensou as duas. A ruiva não via Malfoy há muito tempo, desde a derrota de Lorde Voldemort. Lembrava que sentia muita raiva dele naquela época, agora era indiferente. Ou assim esperava, pois não tinha explicação para aquela súbita reviravolta no estômago e o medo de vê-lo.

― Que isso, Ginny, deixe de ser medrosa. O Draco não morde. Eu estou até lhe estranhando. Não foi você que lutou com tudo na Guerra? Na verdade, a última vez que tive de convencê-la a fazer algo foi para ir àquele baile na Sonserina— a morena comentou enquanto saiam da sala de reuniões.

― Por que será, Emily? Eu não queria ir, mas fui e, no final, dei um show na festa ― a lembrança surgiu em sua mente, o salão mobiliado com sofás e poltronas em verde e prata, a musica alta e lenta, muita conversa, os risinhos irritantes das sonserinas, a briga, os braços de Draco em sua cintura e seus lábios nos dela.

― Ginny? Ginny! ― ela saiu do devaneio percebendo que tinha parado no meio do corredor. Emily estava um pouco mais a frente e a olhava, estranhando a atitude. ― Você está bem?

― Sim, estou, Emi. Agora vamos logo marcar essa entrevista para acabar com isso. Não deve ser tão difícil você o achar. ― disse passando por Emily e entrando na sua sala.

* * *

Era estranho estar naquela casa novamente, principalmente por ter ficado cinco anos longe. Pela janela, a luz entrava mostrando os móveis cobertos por lençóis brancos. Sua mãe não teria gostado de ver a preciosa mobília antiga naquele estado. Saiu da sala e continuou a olhar os outros cômodos. Percebeu que nem todos estavam em perfeitas condições, resultado da revista "delicada" que o Ministério havia feito. Chegou ao seu quarto. Ali, como nos outros lugares, os móveis estavam cobertos. As cortinas estavam rasgadas, uma poltrona ao lado da lareira estava no chão e seus armários abertos. Talvez não tivesse sido uma boa idéia voltar para a mansão, voltar para a Inglaterra.

Era ótimo não ser mais um foragido, poder finalizar os negócios ele mesmo e não se esconder atrás do nome de Logan, seu sócio, mas não era preciso ter voltado para Londres. Poderia ter ficado em Roma, na sede da empresa, ou em qualquer outra filial.

Já saia quando seu celular tocou. Era uma das ironias da sua vida, antes desprezava tudo o que era trouxa, agora tentava introduzir o meio de comunicação deles no mundo bruxo, claro que com algumas melhorias, como nunca ficar sem sinal. Esse meio era muito mais prático do que corujas, aviões ou patronos, mas menos do que os espelhos de duas faces, mas estes eram raros e só se podia falar com quem tivesse o outro par.

― Fale logo, Logan.

― Bom dia para você também. Acordou sem nenhuma mulher na sua cama?

― Deixe disso, Logan, e fale logo. Ou melhor, onde você está?

― Onde mais? No escritório, na sede, em Roma na Itália, ou você se esqueceu? Cara, às vezes, acho que você é muito louro, Draco ― normalmente, o tom de brincadeira de Logan o deixaria mais animado, mas naquela manhã era extremamente irritante.

― Deixe de brincadeiras, Logan. Já vou aparatar aí ― desligou o telefone e respirou fundo, a sensação de aparatar era desagradável, preferia a lareira, mas não tinha pó de flu e o escritório não estava ligado à rede. Respirou mais uma vez e aparatou.

― Bongiorno, Draco!― Disse um homem a sua frente depois que o louro apareceu no cômodo amplo do prédio em Roma. Este era decorado com um estilo moderno, mas com classe. Nada de formatos estranhos, era tudo em linhas retas, em preto e branco. Logan Firezza estava apoiado em sua mesa com um sorriso sarcástico nos lábios e os braços cruzados. ― Vejo que a morena que levou ontem do bar não o deixou tão feliz ― o olhar assassino que Malfoy lhe lançou fez o italiano recuar. ― Ok, eu paro com as brincadeiras. Mas, mudando de assunto, como foi em Londres? Viu sua casa?

― Sim, eu vi. Estava saindo de lá quando você me ligou. Está abandonada, mas mesmo assim em bom estado. Só não tenho certeza do que fazer com ela ― disse se jogando em uma poltrona em frente à mesa de Logan, que agora estava sentado atrás desta.

Olhou seu amigo e sócio. Logan Firezza realmente era um bruxo diferente. Estudou na escola de bruxaria italiana Iliran, mas seu pai trouxa apenas concordou com essa educação se depois o filho fizesse uma faculdade. Ele acabou escolhendo administração empresarial, o que foi bom, pois com isso evitaram muitos negócios arriscados. Quatro anos mais velho, deveria ser mais sério que Malfoy, mas era o contrário, agia como um playboy sem preocupação.

― Você não quer morar lá?

― Não sei. Por que eu moraria lá se os negócios estão aqui? E aquela casa está cheia de recordações dolorosas ― sim, dias horríveis, foi ali que se arrependeu de ter seguido os passos de seu pai e se tornado um comensal. Era tão fraco e medroso naquela época, queria tanto que o pai o reconhecesse como o melhor.

Se tivesse sido esperto, tinha visto logo que lado era o certo. Se tivesse a força de vontade que tinha agora, poderia ter enfrentado o pai e poupado a sua mãe de todo o transtorno de fugir durante tanto tempo. Agora era tarde para se arrepender, pois Narcisa já não estava mais ali.

Logan olhou seu sócio preocupado, Draco era sério demais por causa do que havia acontecido cinco anos atrás. Sabia tudo sobre ele, sobre sua participação na guerra e sua fuga. Draco não quis esconder nada quando fizeram a sociedade, e sempre o via remoer o passado, mas sabia que isso não era saudável. Então lembrou-se de uma coisa que poderia animá-lo.

― Hei, lembrei agora por que eu te liguei. Uma mulher conseguiu meu número pessoal e...

― Nossa, que notícia! Uma mulher ligando para o playboy de Roma ― Malfoy deu seu sorriso cínico para o sócio.

― Apesar do que pode achar, não era para mim, e sim para você. Não pode imaginar a minha decepção ― Logan fez sua melhor cara de cachorro abandonado que conhecia e Draco começou a rir do amigo. ― Pode rir, eu deixo. Pelo menos, uma mulher não está interessada em mim, afinal, alguém tem que sobrar para você.

― Está bem, Logan, pode descer do arranha-céu que você chama de ego. Agora me diz quem era.

― Era Ema, Emilia. Onde eu deixei o papel?— Logan remexia nos montes de papéis em cima da mesa — Ahá! Achei, aqui está o número e o nome dela.

― O que Emily de Bourgh quer comigo? Nunca fomos muito amigos.

― Draco, você nunca foi muito amigo de ninguém ― Malfoy fez uma careta, Logan adorava esses comentários sem graça.

― Obrigado por lembrar.

― Desculpe-me. Mas vai ligar para ela?

― Claro, eu quero saber por que ligou.

* * *

Emily estava sentada de frente para Gina num pub trouxa perto da editora da revista. Mesmo não sendo mágico, era um lugar agradável para ter um almoço rápido de queijo quente e suco natural.

As duas estavam impacientes à espera da ligação de Draco. Demoraram dois dias para conseguir um número de telefone em que poderiam falar com ele e, no fim, era o celular do sócio dele. Então, naquela manhã, quando Emily desligou e contou isso para Gina, esta se sentiu um pouco melhor. Queria adiar o máximo possível essa entrevista. Mas Emily tinha certeza que Draco Malfoy retornaria a ligação.

― Se ele fizer isso! ― repetia Gina pela milésima vez. Já era meio dia e ele não havia dado sinal de vida, quase dava por encerrado esse assunto quando o celular de Emily tocou.

― Alô! Draco, que bom que me ligou ― Gina gemeu e abaixou a cabeça apoiando na mesa. Malditos celulares, se ele respondesse em carta, poderia adiar um pouco mais. ― Claro que não, Draco. Como eu podia falar com você se não sabia onde estava, se estava vivo ou morto?

― Eu preferiria que estivesse morto ― Emily olhou para a Gina, segurou a risada e fez sinal de silêncio.

― Desculpe-me, eu sei que nunca fomos muito amigos, mas eu gostaria de saber como você está. Que tal sairmos para reatar a amizade? ― mais uma pausa. ― Certo? Leve seu sócio também. Eu levarei uma amiga, assim formamos dois casais. Não, você não conhece. Então até sexta-feira ― desligou o celular e olhou para Gina que estava boquiaberta. ― O que foi?

― O que foi? Você marcou um encontro, não uma entrevista! E ele me conhece, sim, nunca vai me dar a chance de entrevistá-lo.

― Deixa disso, Ginny. Se ele não fala com repórteres, temos que fazer isso de outra forma e é sendo amigas. Vamos andando que temos muita coisa para fazer ― Emily levantou-se e puxou Gina para fora do pub.

* * *

**Thaty:** Que bom que voce gostou do prologo. Bem eu continuei, so demorei um pouquinho . bjus

**Gabi:** A reação dela eu vo escrever no proximo cap, esse foi mais so pra ter um começo. Entao desculpa se deixei voce curiosa inda. bjus

**Mione-Angra:** Magoei, vc nao gosta de mim TT. huahuahua. Mas tem que entender Mione que tem smepre que deixar algo pro proximo cap se nao ninguem le ne. Brigada por ler. Bjus

Gente é isso, cabo por agora, mas prometo que o proximo eu nao demoro tanto ta? Bjus p/ todos


	3. Surpresas e hostilidades

**2. Surpresas e hostilidades**

O sol havia se posto horas atrás, mas isso pouco importava para Draco. O que lhe dominava a mente eram as perguntas que se fazia desde que falou com Emily ao telefone. Quando desligou o celular, ficou tão concentrado na conversa que teve que mal prestou atenção no que Firezza lhe contava sobre os negócios e recusou o convite do amigo para jantarem em um dos restaurantes famosos de Roma. Agora, sentado no sofá moderno, na sala de seu luxuoso apartamento decorado com o melhor, lareira, bar, estantes e algumas peças raras, encarava a vista da cidade com um copo de cerveja amanteigada na mão. Afinal, o que ela queria com ele? Será que se tornou repórter e está agora atrás da história que todos queriam? Como ele havia fugido e fundado a empresa? Malfoy sacudiu a cabeça, tinha que parar de pensar que todos estavam atrás dele, antes que enlouquecesse, isso já era passado. Bem, qual fosse o motivo, descobriria dali a dois dias. Olhou no relógio, era uma da manhã, espreguiçou-se e foi para seu quarto.

― Então será daqui a um dia ― uma frase da conversa voltou ao seu pensamento, uma amiga, que amiga era essa? Seria Sarah? Não, Emi disse que não conhecia, mas e se ela esqueceu-se de que os apresentou? Pensava enquanto se trocava e deitava na cama. Encarando o teto, relembrava aquela noite na qual foi à primeira vez que alguém tinha lhe falado tão abertamente sobre sua atitude estúpida. ― Sarah... ― a única garota que lhe deu um belo soco no estômago depois de um beijo. Draco sorriu, sentiu a dor do golpe durante dois dias e não podia fazer caretas, pois os outros Comensais achariam que o problema era com eles.

Por cinco anos, a imagem dela nunca saiu de sua cabeça, conheceu belas mulheres, é claro, principalmente depois que sua mãe morreu três anos atrás, mas a única que ocupava seus sonhos era Sarah de Bourgh. Os olhos, aqueles olhos safira que o perseguiam dia e noite, foi neles que viu a força e o calor que não tinha. Como podia ter pensado que era fria, quando realmente viu o que era fogo antes de beijá-la?

Às vezes, se perguntava se ela existia realmente ou era apenas uma ilusão sua. Nunca mais a viu ou ouviu falar dela, nem na escola, nem em outro lugar.

― Sarah, onde você está? ― fechou os olhos e se rendeu ao sono.

* * *

Era a terceira vez que consultava o relógio em menos de trinta minutos. Gina estava sentada no bar do restaurante com Emily, esperando por Draco e seu sócio. A semana foi agitada, pois, além de escrever um artigo enorme para a seção de esportes, Emi a arrastou de um lado para outro em lojas e depois ao salão de beleza. Porém, o cúmulo foi ter de enganar Harry, seu noivo, dizendo que não iria ao cinema, marcado há uma semana na única folga que ele teve do Ministério da Magia, para ir a uma reunião da revista. Não era totalmente mentira, realmente era negócio, apenas não era uma reunião e, sim, um jantar com Draco Malfoy. Prendeu um suspiro, não adiantaria lamentar-se, já estava feito.

― Emi, vou retocar a maquiagem.

Emily viu a amiga se afastar e respirou aliviada. O nervosismo de Gina estava sufocando. Não sabia o motivo para tanto, era só um jantar, havia tentado convencê-la disso durante a semana, mas não adiantara nada.

Tomou um gole de seu drinque e alisou o vestido verde de cetim, tinha bom gosto e o tecido lhe caía muito bem, mas quem estava linda aquela noite era Ginny com o vestido vinho de veludo. Suspirando, olhou para a entrada e parou. Ali na sua frente, estava o homem mais lindo que já vira. Bem, talvez não tanto, mas era encantador. O cabelo castanho escuro estava curto e um pouco arrepiado, mesmo daquela distância podia ver que seus olhos eram azuis. Tinha o maxilar forte e nos lábios um sorriso de tirar o fôlego. Por fim, a atitude de playboy que Emi tanto gostava. Soltou o ar, havia prendido a respiração e esquecido de inspirar. Se não prestasse atenção, voltaria a fazer isso, pois ele vinha em sua direção.

* * *

Logan Firezza acabara de perguntar por Draco Malfoy e foi informado que ele ainda não chegara, mas que suas acompanhantes estavam no bar. Olhando para lá, viu três mulheres: uma loira e duas morenas, mas apenas a de verde chamou sua atenção, pois o encarava fixamente. A noite poderia ser divertida afinal, mesmo sendo quase obrigado a ir. Enquanto ia em direção a ela, reparava em todos os detalhes. O vestido decotado caía perfeitamente nas curvas, além de realçar a pele clara e a cor dos olhos.

Ela desviou o olhar e acenou para alguém. Será que já estava com alguém, um namorado? Pensou, parando no caminho. Seguindo seu olhar, viu uma ruiva com um vestido tomara-que-caia e traços delicados sentar-se ao lado da morena. Ainda parado, sentiu baterem em suas costas, virou-se e viu Draco.

―Oi, Logan. Babando muito nas nossas novas amigas? ― olhando novamente para o bar reparou que só havia as duas agora.

― São elas? ― quem diria que a amiga de Draco fosse tão atraente, pensava Logan.

― Sim. Eu reconheço a Emily, a de verde, mas a ruiva nunca vi ― Draco disse num tom de desapontamento que não escapou ao seu amigo.

― Esperava alguém? ― como resposta, Malfoy deu de ombros. ― Então vamos? ― concordando com a cabeça, Draco foi à frente para cumprimentar e apresentar Emi, que se entreteu com a conversa, esquecendo-se de apresentar sua amiga.

Enquanto esperava que Emi se lembrasse das formalidades, Draco estudava a convidada com discrição. De altura média e pele clara, olhos castanhos e brilhantes, a boca vermelha completava o rosto, o cabelo vermelho escuro estava recolhido na nuca e mostrava o pescoço. Como seria beijar essa área? Sem saber de onde vinha essa vontade, sacudiu a cabeça e desviou o olhar. Já não agüentava mais ficar ali, ia chamar a atenção de Emily para jantarem quando Logan perguntou o nome da ruiva.

― Desculpem-me, sempre me esqueço de apresentar, afinal a maioria dos meus amigos se conhecem ― disse Emi com um sorriso. ― Essa é Virginia Weasley.

― Você é uma Weasley?

* * *

Gina não conseguia se mexer desde que o viu entrar. Aquele não era o Malfoy que lembrava, o rosto era um pouco mais magro, mas forte, não tinha a expressão de desdém e, sim, de seriedade e responsabilidade. Alto e esguio, chamava atenção das mulheres que passavam em direção as suas mesas.

Será que os braços dele são ainda tão quentes? Meu Merlin, de onde veio isso? Por que eu quero saber se os braços são quentes? Gina Weasley, controle-se, você não tem o menor interesse nisso!, pensava ela distraída, sem notar o desenrolar da conversa, só sendo desperta por uma frase dele.

― Você é uma Weasley? ― vendo-o torcer o nariz ao dizer seu sobrenome, o seu orgulho subiu a cabeça e dominou os outros pensamentos. Como ele ousava pronunciar seu sobrenome dessa maneira, como se fosse uma ofensa? Sua família lutou muito na guerra, tanto quanto os outros, ela perdeu gente que amava e quase perdeu seu noivo. Erguendo a cabeça, respondeu no mesmo tom.

― Sim, sou uma Weasley e você é Draco Malfoy ― disse repetindo o mesmo gesto que ele. ― Algum problema?

― Não, só não esperava ver um tão cedo ― ele continuava com a cara de desgosto. ― Pelo que vejo você melhorou um pouco de nível. Com certeza por causa da guerra ― já era demais, que coragem ele tinha de disser uma coisa dessas!

― Não, Sr. Malfoy, foi por minha própria conta. Ao contrário de outras pessoas, não uso o prestígio para conseguir o que quero. Com licença, Emily, Sr. Firezza. Eu vou embora, pois certas pessoas não são civilizadas o suficiente ― o olhou de cima a baixo com desprezo e saiu do restaurante.

Andou até uma rua lateral vazia, onde aparatou para o seu apartamento no hall de entrada e encarou o espelho que tinha no corredor. Não havia reparado que as luzes já estavam acessas.

― Não acredito que perdi meu tempo com isso! E que cara de pau a dele em me falar aquilo ― dizia frente ao seu reflexo enquanto soltava os cabelos. ― Aquele... Aquele... Hurrrr! Nem tem como descrever a atitude dele! ― tirando os sapatos, foi indo para a sala. ― Nunca mais quero ver Draco Malfoy na minha vida!! ― parou na entrada, sentiu o sangue gelar quando viu quem estava sentado em seu sofá. ― Harry!?

* * *

(N/A) Gente esse capitulo fico bem curtinho, mas ja da pra saber que o Draco é muito a fim da Gina, so que nao sabe XD, agora sera que o Harry vai ficar bravo com ela? Descubram no proximo cap de Lembrança de um Beijo. ( eita fim de novela mexicana XD ) Ta esquesao isso, mas leiam e esperem pelo proximo ta, bjao pra todos.


End file.
